


兩隻愛情鳥

by Apcrwp04



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: 傻傻的阿卡桶剛回到高譚就被傻傻的利爪格雷森用愛情捕獲了(O最近的腦洞,甜甜短短的一發完。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	兩隻愛情鳥

傑森在今晚以前，一直以為貓頭鷹法庭的故事與童謠是虛構的，目的是拿來嚇阻富人家的小孩們，在夜晚時不要外出、不要做些傻事。

那只是暗夜中的都市傳說，就像蝙蝠俠誓言整治高譚會更好一樣，不是事實。

高譚的夜晚仍然混雜不勘，甚至比他的過往更加悽慘，更多的反派及人士參與到這塊土地就為了與蝙蝠俠進行一場戰役或者遊戲，更多的平民確為此犧牲了自己。懲治的代價比目的更高。

傑森本應該帶領著他的平民軍們去真正的清肅高譚。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

當一名利爪無聲的站在他燈火明亮的床前，傑森尚未活躍的腦袋沒有任何反應，僅靠著肉體本能反應將枕頭底下大口徑手槍掏出，讓黑漆漆的槍口近距離地對準夜視鏡的中心。

利爪身上帶著標誌型的貓頭鷹頭罩，一身黑衣鑲有金邊，從爪子到身上的配件無一不是利器。

傑森知道自己的窩就像一個破布一樣，僅僅幾個鐵架及布料組成的框架和裡頭一個單人床，他不喜歡太過黑暗且冰冷的環境，他在周為布滿火燭及爐管，且這房間任何人都可以來去自如，他的平民軍也不乏些孩子，總是會靠在他身邊一起取暖，所幸今早他讓孩子們全部轉移了居住地。

從沒有一個正常人身上是帶著濃厚的腥臭及冷冰冰的金屬味道，傑森受不住這種味道，他幾乎要噁出在床邊，卻仍然問道：

「你－是－誰－」

利爪不為所動，筆直著挺身，夜視鏡的眼睛不停的咕溜移動在審視著床上的杰森，直到停留在傑森臉龐的大寫字母。

  
砰。

  
傑森手上的槍已經被擊落在地上，剛射出的子彈只削掉利爪右耳上的一點肌膚，傑森咬牙跳床直接肉搏而上，一剛準備出手的態勢又馬上被截斷，動作被全部的掌握的情況使他直接落於下風。利爪沒有用手上的暗器或刀具，僅是手博就把傑森壓到在床，他分別朝著腹部一拳和左腳腳踝的拉扯脫臼，當傑森反抗更用力時，他換成右腳去拉扯。

傑森把痛苦的呻吟吃進胃裡，可以活動的手部最終也以上臂遭扭曲骨折收場。實力的差距讓他不勘一擊，他才一腳剛踏進高譚－－他還沒殺死小丑－－就要先死了。他伸長脖頸想要一搏，用牙齒咬下利爪頸部的大動脈，利爪確沒有任何反應任他咬了一口，還伸手輔助他的頭緊緊地環在自己身上，就像個擁抱一樣。

「你－」傑森震驚的張開嘴，嘴裡除了一口腐肉的腥臭，沒有任何的活血在動，他眼前這個非正常人是個活生生的屍體。

「我的－－你是－－我的」

「滾開...！」身上完全沒有可以進行反擊的活動力，傑森只能靠著不停扭動身體去逃離利爪，來自冰冷身體地擁抱讓他作噁，再加上口中的味道，咽喉完全無法控制胃部的衝擊，他只能趴在利爪的頸脖邊吐出了一些淺薄的透明液體以及更多他胃中因為毆打湧出的血液。

利爪用雙手將傑森的臉頰扳正，與他直視。

這畫面像傑森以前看過的愛情片一樣，他眼眶泛紅全是些生理上的淚水不停溢出，嘴角掛著噁心的液體，那個貓頭鷹的頭罩像愛情片中的主角，側過臉不讓臉上尖銳的物品刺到傑森，透過一塊布料，輕輕吻著傑森。

直到他們嘴中那塊黑色布料被血液浸濕，傑森的雙脣也因此新鮮的紅痕。

傑森知道自己必須反抗，但是另一面他又在期待，他的腦袋訴說：這隻貓頭鷹有著對他從未得過的愛意，接受他，成為他的。更何況，真正的他其實並沒有反抗的機會。

利爪的拇指磨蹭著傑森眼下的字母，又用像被鎖鏈纏繞的聲音輕輕喚著：

「我的－小－翅膀－」

傑森瞪大了雙眼，用力地把自己撞向格雷森的懷中。

**Author's Note:**

> 那麼虐的設定寫成那麼甜我一定是親媽  
> （不，你不是）


End file.
